


You Set My Soul Alight

by orphan_account



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Gerard Way, Bottom Gerard Way, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Riding, Smoking, Top Frank Iero, Umbrella Academy (mentioned), a lot of smut, but not really??, frank has body confidence issues :(, gerard is a cockslut, gerard is just kind of ridiculous but in the cute way, here it is guys, leathermouth frank, ok i think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank pulled away with Gerard's bottom lip between his teeth, letting go and quickly pushing their lips together again, "We're not leaving this bed all day, are we?" He breathed with a smirk against Gerard's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Set My Soul Alight

**Author's Note:**

> promised and extremely delayed part 2 for Fuel This Fire

_Frank wrapped a strong arm around Gerard's soft, pale middle, "Oh, ti amo."_

"Whatever that meant, I love you." Gerard giggled.

"That did mean _I love you,_ nerd." Frank muttered into Gerard's shoulder, smiling as Gee pet his sweaty, disheveled hair.

Gerard giggled at the tickle of Frankie's beard and moustache on his skin. He played with Frank's hair for a good seven minutes, carding his long, pale fingers through his fiancés dark hair, the contrast in tones stark.

He kept smoothing his hair until Frank spoke up, "You kept that up and I'm gonna fall asleep again, babe."

Gerard stopped immediately, "We don't want that," he giggled, "I made you some coffee... Y'know, before we..." He trailed off, smirking to himself.

Frank looked over his shoulder to his nightstand, and sure enough, there was his favourite mug full of coffee that was probably cold and too gross to drink. He looked back at Gee, "That's why you were so _awake_ this morning. Mine's probably cold now." He shook his head jokingly.

"To be fair, the rest of mine probably is too. I put it down to _wake you up_." Gee smirked, turning onto his side and cupping Frank's chubby face. He kissed him, lips soft and a bit slippery on one another.

"That was hot," Frank said when they pulled apart, "Best wake up I've had in months."

"Me too, you're welcome." Gee said, pulling Frank in for another kiss.

It started sweet, a series of small pecks, soft and short, no tongue, then progressed to a lot of tongue when Frank initiated it, flicking the tip of his tongue quickly on Gerard's bottom lip, strawberry red from the scratch of Frank's facial hair. Gee let Frank in without any protest, letting their tongues tangle and get slobbery.

Frank lazily rolled back on top of Gee, hearing his lover squeak in appreciation. His hands scrambled around on his back, groping and pushing his blunt fingertips into the extra squish. Frank held himself up over him, - even though he knew Gerard could handle it and also _not complain_ -  his forearms on the mattress on either side of Gee's head.

They were pressed together, naked and sleepy and sticky, kissing slowly and passionately. Frank had a cramp in his lower back and Gerard had aches in his hips and thighs and his fucking _ass,_ but both of them still wanted more.

God, that made them feel fucking old. Gerard is only what _, thirty?_ Frank's twenty six, _why._

"Mm, fuck," Gerard breathed between kisses, "I still want more," Frank pulled away and rested his forehead against Gerard's, "Need you again."

"I can still feel my cum running down your thighs." Frank laughed, making Gerard smile stupidly.

"I missed you." Gerard giggled through a singsong voice, Frank laughing and smiling in tow, toothy and wide. Gee loves the way his cheeks squish and his eyes scrunch up.

"Me too, and I want to go again, fuck, but I'm _tired_."

"Your dick isn't." Gerard could feel Frank's semi hard cock pressing against his hip, already getting it up again from making out heavily. _Typical Frank_ , he thinks, _Hard again after fifteen minutes, like a teenager._

"Shit," Frank looked down, apparently still unaware of his hyperactive recovery time - which Gerard appreciates _entirely_ , "Guess not."

"C'mon, lay down if you're so tired," Gee said, cupping Frank's face again, thumbs petting soft skin and ticklish beard, "I'll ride you," he pressed a kiss to Frank's lips, knowing that at some point today there's going to be some _nasty_ moustache burn somewhere on his body, "You can lie there, won't even have to do anything but watch."

Frank lit up, "Hell yeah, can't complain about watching you..." Frank kisses his gorgeous fiancé, then pulls away and flops on his back again.

Gerard sits up and stretches, something in his lower back crunching and making him feel a _lot_ better. Frank scooted more to the middle of the bed, getting comfortable with his knees bent and feet flat on the mattress. Their duvet and sheets are all kicked around the bed, piled up and the end and falling of the side.

Gerard follows, straddling Frank, their cocks rubbing together and it makes Gee shudder. He rocks his hips, pressing them together once more before moving up on Frank's lap. Gee puts one of his hands flat on Frank's chest, the other going to wrap around Frank's cock, pulling him away from where he was filling out again against Gerard's hip.

Frank placed a hand on Gerard's knee, the other arm up and folded behind his head, "I don't know how you already want more, like," Frank let out a little gasp at a particularly good twisting stroke of Gerard's angular hand, "Did I not fuck you good enough?" Frank jokes, giggling.

"Oh no, you fucked me _so_ good," Gerard smiled, "I just want to feel it again. No idea how _unsatisfactory_ it was fucking myself with that dildo some nights after hearing your voice on the phone," Frank's hand trailed up Gerard's knee to feel his thigh, squeezing a little bit, "I couldn't stop _thinking_ about it, your cock... Like, fucking thick and hot and not fucking _rubber._ "

"How do you think I felt, jacking off twice a day thinking about your ass." Frank stated, and Gerard went kind of pink in the face, both of them starting to laugh at the casualness of their statements.

"I also didn't know you would be coming home looking like, eighty times hotter than usual." Gerard keeps eyeing Frank's extra weight, squeezing his thighs around Frank's hips.

"Whatever you say, baby." Frank rolls his eyes, hand tightening on Gerard's knee.

Gee sighs, smiling sweetly and looking innocent - even while he was pumping his hand in a tight grip up and down Frank's cock which was hard again by some Freudian miracle and exploiting his - _kink_ or _fetish? -_ for Frank's body.

Frank's breath hitched with every stroke and Gee's thumb rubbing over his slit, "I missed you a lot, too. I couldn't wait to get home and see you again." Frank said sweetly, voice breathy. Gerard's heart fluttered and flooded with the affection he has for this man, and as much as he wanted to say something cute back, he was getting needy.

Gee smiled, "As much as I love you and want to talk about it, I can't wait anymore." He sighs, pushing his hair out of his face and off his forehead, making it stick out in all directions, fluffing it up and get tangled.

Frank hummed, "Good enough," He smirked, moving his arm from behind his head to Gerard's other knee, then slid his hands up on Gerard's thighs, "Go ahead, _il mio bambino_."

If Gerard's knees weren't already weak enough and he was standing, he'd probably fall down because he heard that. Frank could tell him what he ate for _lunch_ in Italian and it would _still_ turn Gerard on, and it makes him think about how he has to speak _French_ more often.

The last time he spoke French to Frank, he got fucked so good right on the living room couch he almost forgot his own fucking _name_ and it only got better when he started muttering _'mon Dieu, Frank,'_ and _'plus fort, s'il vous plaît, Frankie,'_ between noises.

Gee knew his face went pink as he put one hand on Frank's tummy, lifting himself up onto his knees and reaching under himself to line Frank up as he thought of that day.

Their eyes met and Frank smirked at how heated Gerard's face was, "What 'ya thinking about?"

"Oh nothing," Gerard smirked back, "Just something from a while ago. Don't worry about it." And with that, Gerard pressed the head of Frank's cock against his hole, raising his eyebrows in question if Frank was ready.

Frank responded by moving his hands to the back of Gee's thighs, helping him balance as he got permission to sink down on Frank's cock, still prepped and a bit _obscenely_ lubed up from just a little while ago, but it works. Frank groaned, squeezing Gerard's thighs and feeling both of Gerard's warm hands settle spread on his chubby hips.

"Ah, _motherfucker_ ," Gerard whispered, his hips twitching immediately, "Fuck, that's so good," He panted with a lazy smile, rolling his hips back and forth, hands scrambling up to rest on Frank's belly for support, pressed off centre to his hip tattoos. Frank's hands moved to rest on Gee's butt, watching his head drop back and his - only half hard, so far - cock sway with his movements. Frank could only let out lazy pants as Gee progressed, bouncing up and down, "God, yes... I never g-get tired of this."

Frank hummed at the statement, squeezing Gerard's pale ass in his big hands, "Ah... Fuck, f-fuck, Gee, still so tight..." Frank felt Gee shudder, digging his fingers into his squish, and heard his voice catch, the incoherent words falling from his lips faltering for a second.

"T-thick, Fr-Frankie, _fuck_. Fill me up so fuckin' good..." Gerard slurred, although trying his hardest to make it a coherent sentence, hands unconsciously grabbing at Frank, hips, stomach, _anywhere_ he could get a hold of.

"So pretty, baby... C'mere, kiss me." Frank rasped, sliding his hand on Gerard's lower back and pressing, getting him to lean forward, his head rolling on his shoulders to hang forward.

Gerard gasped and froze when he moved his hips _just the right way_ , trailing off into short, sharp moans when he bounced fast and quickly for a few seconds, pushing the head of Frank's cock on his sweet spot. It felt perfect hitting home so quickly, and he didn't want to move from that angle, it felt so fucking _good_ , and he felt so fucking _full_ again.

All Gee could think about was how hard he was now - _aching,_ \- and the buzzing shocks of pleasure from how he slowly rolled his hips, keeping Frank in deep and their pace slow and lazy. The soft, sweet appreciative noises Frank was making drove Gee onwards, wanting to grind on Frank's lap, continuously rub on his prostate for a while just to hear those noises.

Frank started to lift himself on one hand, trying to meet Gerard halfway on the kiss, but he was pushed down on his back again, Gerard's hands gripping his shoulders.

"N-no, don't - don't move," Gerard opened his eyes, half lidded and meeting Frank's own, admiring the gorgeous hazel colour with the golden flecks he could get _lost_ in for hours, "I do the work," Gee's voice was soft, not demanding, breathy and strained, holding back his noises.

Gee started lifting and bouncing on Frank's cock, the thickness stretching and filling him up so _satisfyingly_. He didn't want to _stop_ , the pleasure making his toes curl where his legs were folded at Frank's sides and his eyes flutter shut, "Fu-uck, don't wanna stop, _shit._ "

Frank was looking at him hungrily, eyes dark with lust and half lidded, digging his hot, strong fingers into Gerard's round ass and making Gee squeal, "Always such a slut for my cock, huh?"

Gerard heaved a laugh, throwing his head back, " _Oh_ _yeah,_ baby." Feeling the tightness swell in his belly, knowing it wasn't going to be long before he came. Gee sped up, bouncing harder and faster, holding Frank's hips down as the sound of mattress springs creaking quietly and skin slapping together filled their bedroom.

"M' not going anywhere, no rush, sweetheart." Frank rasped, almost that same sound after concerts when he screamed his throat hoarse, the sound that rubs Gee _just_ the right way.

"Just a l-little more, I'm close, I'll get to k-kiss you in a minute..." Gee's eyes rolled back behind his eyelids, his words followed with a gentle noise.

Frank moaned lowly, stroking both hands up and down Gerard's sides, the sheer layer of sweat on his body shining with the near afternoon light from the window, "Take your time, _bellissimo..._ "

"Mm, call me more sexy sounding things in Italian," Gerard joked, the constricting feeling in his stomach tightening and pushing him to just fucking _grind_ Frank's cock head on his prostate, rocking his hips hard, one of his hands moving to wrap around his shaft, pumping quickly, "I'm - fuck, gonna, _ah_ , Frankie!"

Gerard's back arched as Frank's hands settled on his hips once more and slowly pushed up into him, hitting Gee's prostate and staying there, unmoving as Gee's body shuddered and quivered. Gee moaned breathily and came all over Frank's chest and his own stomach for the second time that morning with warm sparks of pleasure down his curved spine, rocking again with the aftershocks coursing through.

And with the way Gee's muscles constricted and fucking _strangled_ Frank's cock had Frank coming hard and hot and deep inside his fiancé, choking out Gerard's name and throwing his head back, panting and sweaty.

Gerard opened his eyes slowly, blinking and looking down to see Frank, chest heaving and sweaty and slippery - Gerard has a vague thought about licking it that even grossed himself out - under him. His head is thrown back, so Gee leans down and kisses up Frank's neck that he complained about having a double chin on last night over dinner on the couch, his softer looking jawline - truly the most tragic loss in both their opinions, and finally on his lips, feeling Frank smile into it.

"That was nice." Gerard whispered, supported by his forearms flat on either side of Frank's head. He shifted the wrong way and Frank's cock slipped out, Gee whining from the loss, but then feeling cum running down his thigh again and he sighed.

Frank wrapped his big strong arms around Gee's back, holding him close and pressed against his big tummy, "Isn't it always nice when we _make love_ -"

"Oh shut up, that was hardly _love making_ , I don't think love making has anything to do with dirty talking me in _Italian_." Gerard cut in, giggling.

Frank smiled, muttering something about how _It's only dirty talking to you, Gee_ and arching his back under Gerard, stretching and groaning, "M' gonna pass out, _angelo_. You wore me out."

Gerard's face was pressed against Frank's neck, one hand's fingers stroking Frank's beard - probably weird, but nice, "I'm sleepy too, mon chéri." Gerard whispered in Frank's ear, rolling his R's and teasing.

"Oh don't start with me. Lay down and go to sleep." Frank laughed, pushing Gerard away, both of them giggling.

Gerard sat up and tried to get up on his knees to move off Frank, but laughed stupidly when he couldn't _feel_ his fucking knees. They literally fucked so good Gerard's _knees_ were weak.

"Frankie," He wheezed, "Frank, I can't feel my legs." And seemed to not be too concerned, with how hard he was laughing.

"Oh," Frank snorted, "Sorry?"

"No, no, it's fine, I'll just roll over." Gerard cleared his throat, leaning forward again and throwing his weight to the side, flopping on his back beside Frank with a sound similar to a cat squawking when he landed. Frank bust out into a throaty chuckle at the noise.

"That was sexy."

"Why am I marrying a literal twelve year old again?" Gerard deadpans, rolling on his side and tugging the sheets around himself.

"You love me." Frank says, spooning up behind Gerard, shifting under the sheet and pushing a leg between Gerard's chubby pale thighs, warm and sticky between them.

Gerard pushes back against Frank, loving the feeling of his warm tummy on his back and sighing contently, "I do."

\--

Frank woke up from their nap before Gerard - surprisingly, - arms still wrapped around his waist and sticky. He was groggy as hell, unknowing of the time and in need of coffee and a cigarette.

The latter was what had him peeling himself from Gerard's back, rolling off his edge of the bed, not too concerned about waking Gee, because he was truly _beat_. He was even snoring loudly.

Frank grabbed his sweat pants from the floor and slipped them on before shuffling into the bathroom, not caring about underwear at this point. When he looked in the mirror and saw himself, he _cringed_ at how fucked up his hair was and the entirely _rough_ _morning_ look he had. He first thing he went for was his comb, because _Jesus_ , even if his hair was short Gerard would find a way to yank it and make a tangled mess.

He brushed through the matted mess on the back of his head, the sound of Gerard snoring loudly and himself grunting unpleasantly every time the comb caught on a knot a constant loop. Eventually he got it sorted out, smoothed out but still stringy with sweat. He'll shower later, maybe with Gerard.

The idea of being completely naked with Gerard with his current body type was weird, making him think too hard about if Gerard was _faking_ finding it attractive, and ended up staring unappreciatively at his stomach in the mirror, some of that extra weight hanging over the waistband of his sweats.

Frank wanted to stop being so concerned about it, just fucking _get over it_ , but it's just so _there_ and _obvious_ and it makes him look so much _different_. If he looked at a picture of himself shirtless a couple years ago - no, fuck, a couple _months_ ago, there wasn't _nearly_ as much weight around his hips and his tattoos wouldn't be fucked up. Everything about his body made him feel awkward and uncomfortable and he wanted to stop thinking about it.

He should have grabbed his shirt off the floor, too.

\--

Wandering downstairs after picking up and putting on his shirt, Frank took their mugs down to the kitchen to refill them, figuring Gerard was going to need it. He found the coffee pot still a good portion full, so he flicked the switch back on to heat it up as he searched for his cigarettes and lighter.

Frank dug around in his jacket pocket that was hanging in the closet, finding his beat up Marlboro pack and snatching an extra lighter from the drawer - full of Gerard's weird miscellaneous shit and batteries and sticky tac and stick on wall adhesives, - in the kitchen.

He made his and Gerard's coffee just they way they like it, carrying both mugs back upstairs with the cigarettes in the pocket of his sweats.

\--

When Frank walked upstairs, he had the time and energy to notice that Gerard's studio/office space door was open.

He wandered in out of curiosity after placing Gerard's mug on his bedside, still knocked out and snoring. Frank was careful to step around anything on the floor, having accidentally stepped on a few works or sketches once and Gerard freaked the fuck out, even if Frank was only barefoot at the time. Frank just thinks he should keep things off the floor in general to _avoid_ it, but apparently Gee is too artsy and creative for organization.

Frank saw all the sketches and art from before he left up on the walls, some of the Leathermouth shirt designs they'd created together pinned on the cork board above Gerard's desk - which is a fucking wreck with paint splatters and ink stains, and light scratch marks on the edge, put there by an event Frank and surely Gerard remembers like yesterday.

There's just a lot of _great_ sex both of them remember. Frank sighs and flashes a smirk. 

He sees the stack of papers and note book with _'Umbrella Ac. drafts/sketches/shit'_ scribbled on the front of it, clearly Gerard's chicken scratch handwriting. Frank grins, looking from the book to the papers with _gorgeous_ scenes drawn all over them with the fully developed forms of characters he saw sketched out on any blank paper all over the house for the past year and a half.

Sipping his coffee, Frank flips through them, some finished with ink, others still sketches. It's incredible work, and just as he's about to go back and lay down beside Gee and light a smoke, he feels a pair of pale, bare arms wrap around him, a chin rest on his shoulder, and warm breath go down his neck.

"Hey." Gee mutters, nuzzling his face into Frank's neck and squeezing his arms tight around Frank's tummy.

"Hey, baby." Frank murmurs back, turning his head and kissing Gee's temple.

Gerard hums, "How long did we sleep for?" He says against Frank's neck, "Thank you for the coffee, by the way."

"You're welcome, and I'm not really sure, actually," Frank puts a tattooed hand over Gerard's - the one he has _'Gerard'_ on a ribbon around a heart tattooed on, "All I know is that you woke me up and then we had a lot of sex."

"It was around nine when I woke you up," Gerard giggles a bit, trying to tangle their fingers together, "But true, there was a lot of sex involved."

They just stood and held each other for a while, eyes closed and appreciating the intimacy and closeness without any blatant sexual intentions. Frank rocked back and forth to the music in his head, Gerard swaying with him, before he spoke up.

"Your drawings here - That's Spaceboy and Rumour, isn't it?" Frank asked, gesturing to the art on the desk, still a sketch.

"Yeah, it is," Gerard said, pulling his face away from Frank neck and pointing to another character with dark hair that looked like himself, "And that's Number 5."

"Where's Cha Cha and Hazel? Those two are my favourite," Frank said, poking through the pile again, "Kinda reminds me of us."

"They aren't really major characters, plus they're gonna be in the second book only." Gerard mumbled, speaking against Frank's shoulder now, placing little squeaky kisses on the skin there.

Frank made a little muffled _Aw_ noise, then started seriously wondering if Gerard was _naked_ behind him. He flipped around in Gerard's arms to see him standing there with the sheet off their bed wrapped around him, up to his armpits and sagging with a big train of fabric trailing behind him.

Frank couldn't hold back his laughter, "What the fuck?"

"Didn't feel like clothing," Gerard said, tugging the cotton back up his chest, "I like it. It's free, like... Flowing and open. Artsy 'n shit."

"It probably smells gross." Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist, pulling their hips close.

Gerard shrugged and put a hand on Frank's shoulder, using his other to tilt Frank's face up, stroking his beard on his chubby chin and kissing him. It was sweet and they smiled into it, a lot of love in a small peck on each other's lips. And that's the way it's always been with the two of them, little things mean a lot. Little touches and looks at one another during interviews and bigger kisses and stares and touches on stage, it's always meant a lot of things.

\--

They laid out on their bed together after cleaning themselves up a bit, smoking and finishing off their coffees and talking, just talking about funny things Gerard read online and jokes Frank's band members told during sound check.

It was so comfortable, just able to be themselves around each other's, weird and wonderful and _grossly_ in love. Sure, they do squabble and bitch at each other from time to time, what couple doesn't, and it's stupid things a lot of the time, but they put it behind them quickly.

"Y'know what I was saying earlier," Frank said as he was propped up against the headboard, looking over at Gee who was still wrapped in the sheet, curled up at his side, "About missing you..."

"Yeah?" Gee said around his second cigarette.

"You really are a sight for sore eyes, baby," Franks said sweetly, turning and kissing Gee's soft lips, quickly stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray when they pulled away and connected their lips quickly, eyes fluttering shut, "I love you, Gerard."

"I love you too, Frankie." Gerard muttered back against Frank's moustached upper lip.

Frank's other arm wrapped around Gerard's waist, gently resting on his slightly feminine hips. Their lips moved together, getting more and more passionate, a déjà vu from that late morning. They moaned softly on each other, Gerard getting more and more grabby all over Frank's back and hips when he felt a hand slip down and rest on the curve of his ass.

Frank pulled away with Gerard's bottom lip between his teeth, letting go and quickly pushing their lips together again, "We're not leaving this bed all day, are we?" He breathed with a smirk against Gerard's lips.

"Well, maybe for food, but otherwise," Gee rushed out, "I don't think so, no."

Tugging at the sheets Gerard tied around himself, Frank smirked and sighed a quiet _'shut up'_ in Gee's mouth before shoving his tongue down Gee's throat. Their hands scrambled together as Gerard helped untangle himself, shuffling out of his little cotton cocoon he made himself as Frank tried to straddle one of his thighs.

When Gerard was free and completely _naked,_ cock half hard and getting harder, he tugged at Frank's shirt as beard scraped on his soft neck, bites and sucks and licks making him whine, "Off, off. Take your fucking shirt _off_ , Frankie."

Frank pulled away and whipped his shirt off fast, getting between Gerard knees, and eager to go right back to marking up Gee's neck. Getting higher and higher up on Gerard's neck, he sucked hard on the skin between his lips and Gerard moaned loud with his head thrown to the side. Frank can't wait to see the bruises blossoming on the pale skin, then progressively went lower and lower. He sucked and bit and left red marks on Gerard's collarbones, one over his heart, one just below his sternum, a few below his belly button.

Frank flattened himself out on the bed the farther he got down between Gerard's legs, kissing down from his knee to his inner thigh, and Gerard fucking _writhed_ and _squirmed_ with pleasure when Frank started sucking hickeys down there too. His beard brushed repeatedly all over his skin, leaving red patches along with the uneven brownish-red spots, and Gerard just gave in so _easily_ , legs falling open around Frank's chubby face.

Gerard grabbed at the sheets, moaning as Frank got closer and closer to his fully hard cock, pressing a kiss to the base before Gerard grabbed a handful of Frank's floppy hair and pulled him away, getting a loud, needy moan from Frank, and thinking of other plans that involved a lot more _dick up his ass_ rather than _mouth on his dick._

He's going to be so fucking sore tomorrow, but it will be worth it. Living in the moment.

"What, Gerar-"

"No," Gerard slapped around on the bedside, searching blindly for the lube and damn near _throwing it_ at Frank when he got a hold of it, "J-just, c'mon, fingers - _Go,_ please..."

Gerard's eye were closed, head tossed back and bruising throat exposed. Frank nodded, picking up the lube that was tossed at him and staring at Gerard's cock, hard and leaking already and laying heavy on his stomach, "Yeah, okay," Frank had to take a breath, " _Mmnh_."

Frank lubed up three tattooed fingers on one hand and supported himself on his other elbow, thick forearm flat in the mattress. Gerard's legs were still spread out everywhere, and Frank thought it looked a little uncomfortable, so he tapped lightly on the back of one of Gerard's thighs, muttering _'Up, over my shoulder,'_ and Gerard quickly complied, whining for Frank to do something.

Frank now felt that Gerard was more comfortable, then circled a finger around Gee's hole, making him shiver and pet Frank's hair encouragingly. He was nodding blindly, letting Frank know he's ready, then let out a sweet little noise that made Frank's cock twitch in his sweats, throbbing and surely leaking all over the inner crotch of the pants. Frank pumped that one finger in and out, slow - _torturously_ so, and only slipped the second one in when Gerard started begging for it.

Fuck, did Frank ever just want to lean in and put his _mouth_ on Gerard, push his tongue in and make him cum all over himself, but it was a thought. If it wasn't what Gerard wanted, let's say Frank would kind of bend over backwards to make sure Gerard was enjoying himself and that his pleasure came first.

"God, _Frankie,_ " Gerard moaned when Frank pushed his long, blunt fingers in and brushed Gerard's prostate, " _Yeah,_ that's good..."

Gerard was bearing his hips down on Frank's fingers, looking like he was smiling ever time Frank pushed his spot like a fucking _button,_ moaning like he can't get enough, and _really_ , he felt like that was the truth.

Frank slipped the third and final finger in, Gerard curling his toes as Frank continuously slid in and out, moaning and warm from head to toe.

The way Gerard's back arched was so _beautiful_ to Frank, fuck, he's just so _pretty_ all over, and Frank can't help but lean up and kiss the head of Gerard's length, red and weeping precum all over where it sat heavy against his belly. Gerard's breath caught sharply, body shuddering intensely, hand tightening down on Frank's hair.

"Frankie, st-op, I'm close," Meeting Frank's half lidded eyes and pretty lips smiling at him, "Don't - don't wanna cum like this, not yet. I'm ready."

Frank took that as his cue to pull his fingers out, smearing his sticky digits on the fucked up sheets. He watched Gerard take a deep breath, taking his leg off Frank's shoulder, letting go of Frank's hair, then sitting up.

"C'mere, Frankie," Gerard said, pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead, "Wanna try something."

Frank didn't know if he should be concerned or excited, considering the last _new thing_ they tried ended with Gerard in _tears_ over how good it felt and Frank worried about how many of Gerard's kinks he didn't _know_ about.

Frank got up on his knees, facing Gerard, who had shifted to sit on his knees as well. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, pulling him in close and kissed him.

"What are you thinking, babyboy?" Frank whispered, strong hands holding Gerard's waist.

"Just wait there, stay behind me." Gee unwrapped his arms from around Frank's neck, pulling completely away from Frank, both of them suddenly desperate for the close touch again. Frank shucked off the last piece of clothing he was wearing in the meantime, tossing his sweatpants on the ground. Gerard shuffled around on his knees until his back was to Frank, facing the headboard, then flung their pillows off the edge of the bed.

Gee grabbed the headboard on the bed and spread his legs, up on his knees with his back arched and pale ass pushed out, fucking _presenting_ for Frank.

Gerard looked over his shoulder, tossing his black hair across his pale skin, "How's this, Frankie?"

Needless to say, Frankie was kind of speechless.

Frank swallowed hard, "Good, g-good. Really great," he choked out, shuffling forward, "Fuck, can I touch..?"

Gerard hummed happily, giving Frank his unnecessary permission, seeing as Gerard was kind of _begging_ to be touched, whoring himself out to his fiancé.

Frank immediately stroked his hands up Gerard's pale thighs, trailing up to cup his hips, flattening his hands out on the cute pudge that sat there, "Mm, fuck, so pretty," Frank had his hips pressed to Gerard's ass, his flushed cock pressed against one of Gee's ass cheeks. Frank felt him shiver and heard the gasp when he moved himself and rubbed between Gee's cheeks, making him push back against Frank obscenely.

Frank moved his hips gently against Gerard's backside, leaning down and kissing up his spine, across one shoulder, then purposely dragging his wet lips up Gee's neck to his ear, "So sexy... Mi fate vuole scopare tutto il giorno," Frank whispered, making Gerard whimper, "Ti piace quello? Do you want that, baby?"

Gerard couldn't help the moan he let out at the feeling of Frank nibbling on his ear lobe, hand on his hip slipping farther down, his beard scratching... Fuck, that's Frank's belly right against his back, his cock rubbing on him, "Holy shit, what the _fuck_ are you saying, _god_ \- fucking speak _english_ , fuck me..." Gerard whined incoherently, grip on the headboard tightening down.

Franks laughed under his breath, right in Gerard's ear, "What ever you need, princess." He said in the most affectionate way - the nickname being a tease usually, before reluctantly pulling away from Gee, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up.

He wrapped himself back around Gerard, an arm tight around his baby's waist, the other holding his own thick cock, head resting on Gee's shoulder, "Ready?" He asked, nibbling softly on the junction between Gerard's neck and tense shoulders.

Gee whimpered and nodded, a throaty ' _Yes_ ' leaving him, and that's all it took for Frank to start pushing in slowly, enjoying every second as Gerard's tight, hot heat gave around him, wanting to drive Gerard up the fucking _wall_ with his incredibly slow pace. Frank was twitchy with the need to just _go,_ fuck the shit out of his fucking _pornographic_ fiancé, but took the time to get Gerard _really_ going, staying almost completely still inside him.

Gerard dropped his head, hanging between his arms, bent up with his hands flexing on the headboard. Frank leaned back away from Gerard, placing both hands back on Gerard's hips. Gee tried to push back on Frank, but Frank held him back, thrusting forward instead.

Gerard hissed, his whole body going slack and flopping, all but his arms supporting him, "Oh fuck, jesus,"

Frank hummed and thrusted slow in and out of Gee, twice and slow, making Gerard feel every inch in this new position they are both surprised they'd never tried.

"Move, Frank, come on," Gerard whined, and Frank repeated the teasing movement, " _Faster_ , Frank, _harder_ , come _on_. I can take it."

Frank moved shallowly for a few more seconds, hearing Gerard gasp quietly at one particular angle, then pulled out and slammed in quickly without warning, _pounding_ into Gerard's spot out of luck. Gerard just about _shrieked_ a shrill ' _Fuck!_ ' if he hadn't choked on his own noise, halfway between _fuck_ and _Frankie_ as his head snapped back up, eyes snapping open and going wide.

" _Fuck!_ Fuck, _again_!" Gerard moaned loudly, "Fucking do that again!"

Frank hummed lowly before repeating the hard, deep action, making Gerard sob with pleasure as he gyrated his hips with it, thumbs from the hands Frank had on Gee's hips massaging into his back dimples. If they were trying something new out, Frank was going to treat him the fucking _best._

"Mm, _fuck_ ," Frank groaned, building rhythm with his deep thrusts, heavy breathing barely _audible_ over Gerard's continuous string of moaned out profanities, "Feels good, Gee?"

"Ah, _ah_ , Frankie - mother _fucker_ it feels good!" Gerard moaned out, also feeling like his arms were going to give out any time.

Frank grunted a little ' _Awesome_ ' before he noticed Gerard slipping quickly, hands letting go of the headboard. So Frank slows down his movements, wraps an arm around to Gerard's chest and rests his hand there, the other arm going around Gerard's stomach and pulling him up against his own chest.

Gerard immediately put his arms behind himself, grabbing Frank's hair and leaning his head back on Frank's shoulder. His eyes closed, completely absorbed in his pleasure with his back arched at what _had_ to be an uncomfortable angle, sweating body stretched out. Gerard kept circling his hips on Frank, who stayed buried to the hilt inside Gee as his hand that was on his chest toyed with his nipples. These barely there touches that had Gerard shivering before both of Frank's hands flattened out on his hips, holing him in his new position and started moving again, picking up pace.

"Fuckfuckfuck, it feels so fucking good, ah god, Frank!" Gerard was practically bouncing back on Frank's lap as he trembled, moaning so loud the neighbours could probably hear him _again._

His voice is going to be a fucking _wreck._

Frank slapped a hand down across Gerard's ass, putting his forehead against Gerard's shoulder to watch it jiggle obscenely, and Gerard let out a short, screechy noise at the sweet kind of pain it caused him.

Frank knew he wasn't going to last at all much longer, so he whispered huskily to Gerard, "C'mon, talk to me, tell me how my fat cock feels." And Frank was surprised with himself as to where that even _came_ from, but he went with it.

In that moment, with those words leaving Frank's lips and the sound of the bed hitting the wall and the slapping of their skin together, Frank's fucking _stomach_ hitting off Gerard's back, Gee felt completely overwhelmed, right on the edge, cock throbbing and leaking and red. The tightness in his stomach was very quickly pulling every muscle taught, the only thought in is head ' _fucking fuck this is so fucking good, don't stop, I love you, don't fucking stop._ '

"F-Frankie oh fuck, I'm gonna cum," Gerard's toes curled as he went tense, panting hard, "M' gonna, oh _merde_ \- shit, Frank, Frankie," he moaned when Frank brought his hand to pump his aching cock, tight gripped and in a blur, Gerard's hips kicked forward and he came all over the headboard, striping white up and down the dark wood with a loud moan.

Frank fucked him through it, continuing to move as Gerard tightened down on him and brought him right to the edge. Frank pushed in as deep as he could and groaned in Gerard's ear, trailing off into a high whine as Gee tugged his hair and he came, tingles reverberating through him.

They panted against each other, and Frank gathered the energy to pull out, then pulled Gerard into a big hug from behind. He buried his face into Gerard's neck, hearing Gee giggle at the brush of his beard. Gerard brought his arms back down, holding Frank's hands to his tummy and relaxing back on him, sleepy and feeling rather fucked out.

The two of them soon flopped flat on the mattress, Gee laying on his front, rolling in the wet spot and not giving a fuck and Frank on his back.

"I'm fading," Gerard muttered, eyelids drooping, "Fuck, I'm gonna sleep for the rest on the day, fuck that."

"You haven't eaten anything." Frank muttered.

"A muffin." Gerard muffled into his arms, laying his face down into them and passing out.

Frank snorted when he heard Gee's soft breath even out and become steady, knowing he'd fallen asleep as soon as he said that.

Just a muffin.

Must have got it while Frank was poking around in his studio. Frank made a mental note to get some proper food going for lunch, maybe dinner if they sleep through it. Breakfast for dinner is always a good thing.

Frank runs a tattooed hand through Gerard's hair, playing with the dark strands before falling asleep in the middle of the afternoon, stretched out beside the guy he loves most for being weird and downright adorable a good percentage of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact  
> this is exactly 1007 words longer than the first part
> 
> well there you have it after months of waiting i give u this,, a Very Long Oneshot
> 
> i hope this was up 2 ur expectations
> 
> launches self into the Sin Sun™


End file.
